Kingdom of Dalmasca
"Dalmasca has triump again, le's all rejoice!." : —Larsa to Ashe during all-peace negotiation The Kingdom of Dalmasca (ダルマスカ王国, Darumasuka Ō-koku) is a small kingdom within most desert parts region. It is the central location for most of the game, and despite its size in relation to Archadia and Rozarria, its very existence is a paramount facet of the story. Dalmasca's capital is the Royal City of Rabanastre, home to its nobility and its largest city. Sage Knowledge :"A small kingdom comprising the lands around the city of Rabanastre, governing a portion of the Galtean Peninsula. While its territories are small, its situation at the crossroads of three continents enables it to prosper as a center for trade. More than 700 years are marked in the charts of history since her founding, yet many are the armies that have sought to claim her cultural richness and strategic importance. Upon her defeat by Archadia in the invasion of 704, her lands were placed under direct control of the empire." :—Kingdom of Dalmasca before :"The past kingdom from the Dynast King descendant, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca which has regain its full freedom. The kingdom darely lies itself in the middle of larger kingdoms. Even though easily outnumbered, the heart of Dalmascan are very resilient, and will not back down to ruins again." :—Revera New Library :"Bloodline begun by the second prince of Dalmasca to take up the mantle of rule after King Raithwall's passing. The reign of Raithwall's direct descendants, House Galtea, drew to a close after 400 years, marking the end of the Galtean Alliance, and the beginning of rule by House Dalmasca. Dalmasca reign continued for nearly seven centuries, until the Archadian invasion brought their era to an end." :—House Dalmasca before :"Kingdom which we who descents and under the rule of the great Dynast King. With the new and only predessor, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca has bound a pact with Archadian empire of full-freedom and peace beyond the past events. Now, Dalmasca are reigning over, even building itself a greater glory." :—House Dalmasca new History Regional territories of Ivalice nations. Final Fantasy XII Dalmasca is a small peaceful kingdom in Ivalice. Dalmasca is surrounded by the much larger states of Archadia and Rozarria which have warred with each other for quite some time. The royal family of Dalmasca are related to the Dynast King, Raithwall. One of the greatest treasures of the Dalmascan royal family is the piece of deifacted nethicite, the Dusk Shard, hidden in a statue in a hidden room deep within the Dalmascan Royal Palace of Rabanastre. Fearing for his kingdom's safety, King Raminas arranged his daughter, Princess Ashe, to marry Lord Rasler of the Kingdom of Nabradia. Shortly after the wedding, Archadia attacked Nabradia, drawing Dalmasca into the war as well. Rasler leads the combined forces of Dalmasca and Nabradia, and is struck down during Battle of Nalbina Fortress. He dies shortly after Captain Basch rescues him. The combined army was defeated, and King Raminas sued for peace. He was to sign the treaty, even though many in Dalmasca felt it would be betraying the Kingdom. The treaty signing was but a ploy, and Vayne had sent Judge Gabranth to pose as Basch to kill King Raminas and frame Basch as the murderer. With her father and husband dead, Princess Ashe went into hiding with the Resistance. The Archadian Empire took the opportunity to annex Dalmasca into the Empire, claiming Ashe had taken her own life. The Empire claimed rule over Dalmasca for their own protection and sent Vayne Solidor to oversee the kingdom as Consul. Once the lady Ashe reappears, alive contrary to the Empire's assertions, Vayne is called back to the Imperial City of Archades. Once the Sky Fortress Bahamut is activated, it comes to Rabanastre along with the full Archadian fleet to attack the Resistance. Ashe and her friends manage to defeat Vayne and end the war. In the aftermath the Bahamut almost crashes into Rabanastre, but is diverted to the outskirts of the city. Ashe reclaims the throne of Dalmasca, becoming Queen at last. Constelle of Transcendence Now, Dalmasca has rule full of itself once more, with the declaration of peace with the Empire, Larsa Ferrinas Solidor take haste with the idea with House Dalmasca. Now, the Dalmascan royal treasure is no longer the Dusk Shard nor the Dawn Shard. They have used instead a Twilight Shard that is made of pure, powerful, potent and large magicite. The treasure vault is deeper within the Dalmascan Royal Palace, and even more harder to infiltrate. With Larsa's obligation of peace, Ashe has profound her reasons to let go of things from the past. She only wishes to be able to lend her aid to those who needs it. She realize that after strifing for the past 2 years has yearn her for greater power but it wouldn't be for the best. As one of the Dalmascan Royal families, Ashe declared that if anyone who has what it takes to join with House Dalmasca, she would gladly reconsider. Royal City of Rabanastre Rabanastre is a city separated into a northern sprawl, a southern sprawl, a marketplace, and a series of gates. The Royal Palace of Rabanastre lies in the north part of the city, inaccessible to the general public. Moogles operate a swift transportation system that allows players to teleport to different sections of the city called Moogling. Near the Migelo's Sundries, Marryl and her father has rented a room to stay. They even lend a help or two for poor foster father Migelo. Underneath the main city of Rabanastre is a series of tunnels that house Lowtown, the city's poor section. Only the poor, the destitute, and the lost live in Lowtown. Because Imperials rarely venture there, many residents have relocated to Lowtown; one of such residents is Vaan and Old Dalan. Underneath Lowtown is a series of waterways that also contain entrance into the Royal Palace basement. Garamsythe Waterway The Garamsythe Waterways supply the city with water. Within the waterways various dangerous creatures make their home, and would-be adventurers use them to sharpen their fighting skills. Unknown to palace security, there is a hidden passage from the Garamsythe Waterways into the Royal Palace basement. Giza Plains The Giza Plains have a wet season and a dry season and different creatures inhabit the plains during the different seasons. In the midst of the plains is a semi-nomadic village, with some indigenous peoples. They migrate away once the wet season comes. Both Hazeal and Zeph recently moved to the small village in Giza Plains, since they are nomad duo, they are often seen hunting around the Giza Plain to avoid sudden attacks from dangerous monsters or groups of bandits. Near the village, after a lot of times wityh deluge in Giza Plains, a cove has been formed. There, a singing can be heard. It sounds ochestral, yet no one had ever know the singer since the mysterious acts that made them suddenly moved to another place. Upon the plains, there are many stones that emit magickal light, the Dark Crystals, that absorb sunlight during the Dry. The magickal light can be absorbed by a hand-held stone to create sunstones. The Giza Plains lead to the Ozmone Plain. Dalmasca EstersandEdit The Dalmasca Estersand is an open desert, inhabited by roving monsters. There is a travelers' sanctuary located near Rabanastre, and a village on the banks of the river Nebra. The Estersand leads to Nalbina Fortress on the east and Mosphoran Highwaste on the north. Dalmasca WestersandEdit The Dalmasca Westersand is also an open desert, and, unlike the Estersand, a powerful sandstorm frequently rages there. The Westersand leads to the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea. There is a shortcut to the Estersand, but it is guarded by the king of Westersand, the Earth Tyrant. Barheim PassageEdit An abandoned monster-infested underground passage that connects Dalmasca Estersand, Garamsythe Waterway and Nalbina Fortress. Now the only people who walk the roads of this passage are the people who escape fromNalbina Dungeon. However, the exits are guarded by terrible monsters; the exit to the Estersand is guarded by Mimic Queen and the exit to the Waterway is guarded by an Esper, Zalera the Death Seraph. Category:Kingdoms Category:Regions Category:Dalmasca